


Extra Credit, Professor Way?

by GsSecretPornStash



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: "extra credit" if u know what i mean wink wink, Blowjobs, College, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinky, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, reader smut, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GsSecretPornStash/pseuds/GsSecretPornStash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is your college professor. Things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit, Professor Way?

There are multiple benefits to living on your college campus, the way you see it. There's the food courts, for one--way more convenient than grocery shopping all the time and way less expensive than eating out every day. There's proximity to your classes, too; every day you seem to be pushing your wake-up time later and later, seeing how much sleep you can get until you're definitely going to miss class. All of those are great things about living on campus, but the best thing is definitely seeing Professor Way so often.  
  
Besides seeing him in class ramble on about whatever artistic thing is on his mind that day, you see him half-awake in the coffee line in the food court in the mornings, and in between classes walking across campus. You see him quite often spending his lunch grading papers in the food court, and every once in a while you'll eat lunch with him. He doesn't mind; you're one of his favorite students.

One night, after all your classes are done and when most of the night classes are going on, you go to his office to ask about ways to get your grade up. He gives you reasonable advice, and after that the conversation just flows. You get off track, and soon it's pretty late so you politely wait for him to pack up so you can walk out together. When he's ready to leave he stops you in the doorway and wraps a hand around your wrist and says in a low voice:

"If you're interested in some extra credit, you might want to consider stopping by my apartment."

He brushes his lips past your jaw so you can just barely feel it and you shiver. 

"I'll keep that in mind," you whisper. He releases your wrist and you both straighten up, leave the office, and part ways--normal as ever.

It's only when you arrive at your dorm that the complications start. You simply can't stop thinking about that exchange, what he had said, what he offered... There's no doubt in your mind about what he's suggesting and your body is clearly interested in the idea, but you can't help feeling afraid that something could go wrong, or maybe that you could get him in trouble on accident. Despite your worries the idea of the two of you together is beyond exciting and after a whole night of tossing and turning and thinking about it you finally come to a decision.

The next day in class, you take a seat towards the front of the middle of the lecture hall like usual, and you can see that Professor Way is acting completely normal. You linger after class and approach him after most of the other students are gone.

"About the extra credit you mentioned..." you say, so none of the passing students think it's suspicious. "I think I want to take you up on your offer."

You see his eyes darken and he quirks an eyebrow, but other than that he seems unfazed. You're impressed that he always seems to have such good control of his emotions, unlike you.

"Glad to hear it," he says and walks over behind his desk, glancing up to wave goodbye to the last students as he grabs a pen and paper off his desk. He writes down his address and phone number and hands it to you, telling you to come over whenever. You bite your lip, thanking him and then departing for the rest of your classes.

Looking at the piece of paper, you realize that his apartment is only about a block away from campus so you free your schedule for the weekend, despite your friends complaints. You tell your roomie you probably won't be around and they don't fuss at all--they're probably just glad to have more space. You get in your nicest lace bra and panty set and put on some warm clothes and then head over to his apartment.

It's a nice place, a little brick building on a quiet sidestreet by the main part of town, and his apartment's on the top floor. You ring the doorbell and after a second he answers, wearing tight dark pants and a button down, slightly more casual than when he teaches, and he invites you inside.

He tells you he wasn't sure if you'd come so soon, or at all, but he's glad to see you. His apartment's really very nice and you feel quite awkward and out of place until he pulls out a bottle of wine and pulls you down to sit next to him on the couch.

He insists you talk about yourself, about something other than school, and the two of you have a very nice conversation about music and art and literature over several glasses of wine. After a while you quiet down, sipping your drinks in comfortable silence.

You meet eachother's eyes and he quirks an eyebrow at you questioningly. You raise one back challengingly before you lean in and slide your hand up his thigh.

"You're very sure about this?" he murmurs, and you whisper back a yes against his lips before finally closing the distance and kissing him. For a few seconds, he lets himself be kissed and felt until he takes both of your glasses, sets them on the table, and pushes you down so that he is hovering over you on the couch.

He swoops in again, this time not passive at all, kissing and sliding his hands up and down your body, nestling between your legs and fucking your mouth with his tongue.  
You can't help but moan in surprise and lust at his sudden controlling nature, and he grinds down on you before pulling off your sweater and leaving you in your undershirt. He attaches his lips to your neck, muttering to you between sucks and bites:

"I don't know if you know what you've just gotten yourself into, sweetheart."

You gasp when he bites you roughly before moving to the other side of your neck. He chuckles darkly and plays with your nipple through the fabric of your shirt and bra, still sucking a ring of hickeys around your neck.

"For right now, sweetheart?" he says, "I'm in control, and you do as I tell you." He breaks away, spit shining on his lips, and looks into your eyes.

"Your safe word is chocolate," he says before kissing you hard once and then standing up and throwing you over his shoulder.

He carries you down a hallway and into a room, his nails digging into the skin of your thigh through your pants, and he tosses you down carelessly onto a bed. He kicks off his shoes and stands over you where you're panting on the bed.

He unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt one by one, looking down at you with an intensely dark look on his face. He moves over to kneel between your legs and he starts to pull your jeans down, slowly, inch by inch down your legs before you impatiently kick them off. You pull off your tank top too, but he doesn't acknowledge you. His eyes are fixated on where his pale veiny hands are running up and down your thighs. He kneads at the skin and spreads your legs open slowly.

Gerard's eyes roam over your body and he hums appreciatively, tugging at the waistband of your panties before leaning in and licking at you over your panties.

"Fuck, Gerard!" you shout out, caught by surprise, and he pinches the skin of your thigh.

"Professor Way to you, slut," he murmurs against you. He pinches you again, steps back, and takes off his shirt.

"Turn over. On your knees," he commands, taking off his pants too, and you're quick to comply. He chuckles.

"So good for me, naughty slut."

You barely have time to register it before his hand is coming down sharply on your ass. You yelp, and he spanks you again. He stops for a second, disappears while you collect yourself, and then returns. Suddenly he slaps you again, harder and worse than before and you let out a sob. You feel a cut open on your ass at the next strike and wonder what he just hit you with because it sure as hell wasn't his hand. As if on cue Gerard stops, chucking darkly.

"You got blood on my ruler, bitch," he says, and you barely have time to sob out a strangled moan at your teacher hitting you with a fucking ruler before he's striking you with it again, harder, over and over until you're crying and bleeding all over the fucking place.

He stops, finally, and spits on the cuts before he pulls you off the bed and shoves you on your knees in front of him.

"Take off your bra and panties," he tells you, hand creeping down to palm at himself through his underwear, and you do as he asks.

"Now you're going to touch yourself," he murmurs, breathing heavier as he slips a hand inside his underwear.

"I wanna hear you fuck yourself. I wanna hear you actually fuck yourself," he tells you, grabbing your chin with his free hand, forcing you to look up at him.

"Got that, slut?" he asks, before releasing your chin, pulling his underwear down his thighs, and shoving his cock in your mouth.

"Suck, whore," he says, "Do it."

You gag around him slightly, working to breathe through your nose as you wrap one hand around the base of his cock and suck, trailing the other hand down your body. You spread your knees wide so that your professor has a better view and suck and moan enthusiastically as you slip two fingers inside yourself at once. You fuck yourself slowly, trying to give him what he wants to see, and each moan of yours sends vibrations through his cock in your mouth.

You can tell he's working hard to control his breaths, breathing harshly through his nose and rocking his hips so that his cock shoves further and further down your throat.

"Three fingers," he chokes out, and you slip another finger inside yourself, moaning at the stretch, and after a while longer of his relentless mouth fucking he shoves you off of him.

He pushes you onto your back on the bed and tells you to keep fucking yourself with your fingers as he stands back to watch you. He pushes your knees back and apart further and you shudder.

"Professor Way..."

His eyes keep flickering back and forth from your face to your hand moving inside yourself as he fists his cock.

"Professor Way," you say again, moaning.

"What is it, my little slut?" he grunts.

"I need you to fuck me," you gasp, and he moans loudly before pushing you backwards on the bed.

He pushes into you in one hard thrust without putting on a condom and you let out a strangled curse. He picks up both if your legs and puts them over his shoulders so that you're bent nearly in half and he can fuck you as deep as he pleases. He does just that, not giving you any time to adjust to his thick cock before he's pulling himself all the way out and thrusting back in hard and deep and relentless, pulling your hips to meet him with every thrust.

You feel so full, so used, so wrecked that you can barely take it. Your hands are clawing scratches into his back as he fucks you. He reaches one hand down and as soon as he touches your clit you're coming all over his cock, muscles clenching and writhing around him helplessly. He fucks you through it, then curses and pulls out, striping your chest and face and getting some on your tongue when you open your mouth eagerly.

Gerard collapses on top of you and you're shuddering as you come down from the adrenaline and lust. Gerard looks almost groggy when he lifts his head to look at you, his black hair sticking out at funny angles.

"Hey," he says breathily, then looks down at your body, "shit," he laughs, before pulling himself up and leaving the room. He comes back with a towel, wet with warm water, and antiseptic for your cuts. You watch him drowsily as he cleans you up, pressing kisses to your used skin.

He scoots up the bed when he's done and pulls you both under the covers and hugs you to his chest, stroking your hair.

"So good, you did so good," he whispers to you, and you hum, snuggling closer to him as he continues to whisper praise to you.

"Is everything good?" he asks you, and you respond yes truthfully. You kiss him softly, and he reciprocates, stroking you gently.

"Extra credit?" you whisper against his lips teasingly, and he bursts out laughing. Through both of your laughter he manages to gasp out a resounding "fuck yeah" and pulls you closer to him, squeezing you gently. The two of you lay awake chatting and stroking each other for some time until you both fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, and/or any requests! I will write pretty much anything!


End file.
